Seeing her
by Loveforthestory
Summary: "Bass finds her like that. Cursing and on her damn toes in the storage room."


**This is a present for my dear friend Threemagpies. It is her b'day today and she had a very special present on her birthday wish list. Dear friend,here is your birthday present with all your birthday wishes in it and a Charloe bow around it! Love from Love**

Seeing her

Charlie reaches for the highest shelf of the cabinet in front of her. It is a busy day in the clinic and she needs some fresh supplies. She had made a stop at the Porter home, needing certain herbs from the small storage room close to the kitchen.

Her grandpa and the other doctor, new in town, have told her it is fine to take a long lunch. But she is Charlie Matheson and she won't sit on her damn ass when everyone else is working so very hard.

She is living her life in Willoughby again. Only this time, her mother is not on that silent exploded into her own misery train. Miles is taking care of her. Something Charlie _is_ grateful for, but that does mean there is less time for just her and Miles.

And after all those long months on the road, it can be lonely. A town of people around her but she is missing him looking out for her at the end of the day. When Miles would walk over with a bottle in his hand to come and talk to her when she was not closer to any sleep as she had distanced herself a bit from what camp they would spend the night in. He would find her.

There is something else she misses. Or rather, _somebody_ else. She misses the infuriating blue eyes and banter and insults and cruel ego next to her on a daily basis. Something she did not see coming. Until he was not there on the road with her on, day after day. And she finds herself noticing how those eyes, belonging to one man, are not finding her across camp. Because no matter how messed up everything was between them, on the road, fighting. He would find her.

He had settled down in Willoughby as well. Together with Connor. Doing jobs for Blanchard with Miles and bitching about it as much as he can. Drinking and making up for lost time with Connor as much as he can.

They are all finding some kind of life for themselves and Charlie works as hard as she can. She tries. But every now and then, that lonely grey feeling of not being seen by any of them creeps in. She does not allow to feel it for long, or to feel it at all, but nevertheless, it is there.

She blows a lock of hair out of her face. Even though it is a cool autumn, Texas can still be hot and warm. She feels the cool relieve of her own breathe brushing the little drops on her skin for one second.

She steps on her toes to reach for the small jar she is reaching for. Every time she can almost wrap her fingers around it, it slips away. It is infuriating.

'Shit.' Charlie curses in the silent storage room. Feeling the jar move back even further on the shelf.

Bass finds her like that. Cursing and on her damn toes in the storage room. He cannot hold back a grin that turns into a smile that reaches all the way to his eyes.

He came over for Miles. Well, that could definitely maybe be one fucking lie. He knows Miles is not here because he has watched his brother take a left on that street corner from his place on a bench on the other side of the street. That is the reason he also knows who he _would_ find here.

He leans into the doorway and takes his damn time to take in the sight right in front of him. _Hell._

'You know,' his voice is low as it breaks the silence in the small room and has his smile in it, '...I could help you with that.'

'No thanks,' Charlie grumbles, bracing herself for the swirl inside her lower belly now his voice catches her of guard. She rolls her eyes without even turning at him. Her hand going for another attempt to win this small battle between her and a jar. She is definitely not going to retreat and let _him_ help _her._

Bass grins for her stubbornness, watching her reach for the jar again. He decides he is going to ignore her _no thanks_ , and the unspoken _asshole_ he hears in her sigh without her even having to say it.

He is a fucking gentleman so he will never not help a lady. That and getting to piss her of even more is always a good way to get some fun out of another boring day from hell right here in this nothing town.

He starts to walk into the small darker storage room, his boots heavy and making the wooden floor squeak. He does not stop until he is standing right behind her. He reaches out with his large arm, next to her body and then over it. Making sure there is a nook under his arm where she is disappearing into for just five whole seconds. Making sure his eyes never leave her.

Charlie has closed her eyes the moment she heard Bass walk towards her. She e sighs in frustration and annoyance when she feels Monroe so damn close. But she is not backing out. She never has. She is not starting now. And then, he is so tall. And wide. And so close she can take in a hint of sweat in the nook under his arm with leather and something else that is just so him.

And all of the sudden, and for the first time, she has to fight the need to want to move closer to him. To lean in, just for one second. Just to know what it would be like.

Because she has wondered about it. What it would be like. In stolen moments of time where it was her alone.

Bass finds the jar with ease and he grabs it with a smile, giving it to her. Charlie looks up, straight into his eyes. Tilting her head like this removes even more from the little space that is between them. She is brushing his leather jacket with her shoulder blades for one moment.

She is about to snarl something towards him when she or her heart or mind or desire or whatever is taking over, changes her mind.

It is the way he is there and watching her like he has all the time in the damn world that is throwing her of balance.

'Thanks...I guess.' She tries to make her voice sound in control, and it is close to a growl but she cannot keep the rest out of her voice.

Bass smirks, and then the smirks moves into something softer. It is that moment that Charlie will look at later as the moment she really got into trouble. His nose moves closer to her hair and temple. His breathe so close she can taste it.

'Now that wasn't so hard, was it, Charlotte?' His voice vibrates lowly between them.

It is the way her breathing goes faster when her temple is so damn close to his jaw and scruff. It is the way she is arching her ass closer to his damn cock and he is not even sure she is aware she is doing it. It is the way the lush of her lips are slightly moistened. It is her. It is all of it that makes him lose all fucking control he has left when it comes to her.

He moves his fingers towards forbidden territory without making a fucking sound. Afraid she will change her mind. His fingers touch down on the strip of bare skin right under her tank top. The skin of her lower back soft and arching against his touch. He brushes the fabric of her pants slowly. Playing with going lower but for now letting his fingers only roam over that one spot on her lower back that makes her close her eyes and open her mouth so god damn beautifully.

The rough of his skin on his fingertips slowly moving over her lower back before they are dipping under her tank and trailing up her back. She feels how he is dangerously getting closer to the clasps of her bra. How she is spinning out of control.

'Bass...' she is out of breathe, as she does not even think of not mentioning his name. And then she feels the jar she came here for in her hand. She feels where she needs to be. ' I have things to do... people are waiting for me.' It takes everything she has to remember where she is supposed to be.

Bass smirks. That is the best fucking thing of being the guy who knows what it is like to run the damn show. He fucking loves her loyalty, he respects the way she works so damn hard. How she pushes herself. But even her, even she, she could need a break. She deserves one.

His hand is moving to her shoulder blades while his fingers start to open her bra slowly.

'Screw the rest of the world Charlie...think about yourself for one second.' There is a rough ego in his words, but also a lot of truth.

Charlie's eyes move over his face. She sees blue lust burn in them. The same lust that is swirling low in her body and between her thighs. And with a sigh and leaning into his touch she starts to realize she could and maybe should give in, this once . here in the dark shield of the storage room. Where it is just him and her.

The sigh and the surrender in her eyes and body that is leaning more into his touch is all the encouragement Bass needs from her. He opens her bra with one experiences hand under her tank and moves both of his hands under it and towards the front of her body.

Charlie moans a soft moan when his hand slide into her bra and he cups her breasts. Bass has to brace himself with both his boots on the damn floor behind her as her ass pressed against his hard on. Her tits are amazing. She is fucking amazing. Curves, warmth, hard nipples now under his damn hands. He cannot hold back and needs to taste her as Charlie feels his firm warm lips and mouth conquering her neck, sensitive spot by sensitive spot.

When she thinks she is about to explode he turns her around so she is standing in between his thighs as she watches bass looks at her. He still has not kissed her.

'Let me...' his voice is low when he turns his hands under her legs, his fingers pressing in the skin of her ass while he lifts her up in his arms, '...take care of that, Charlotte.'

Charlie hears how he calls her charlotte with rough care and ego and so much Bass, that makes her warm and pulsating and wet for him, just like that. She tilts her hips so her core is pulsating against his groin.

Bass can see it in her face, the acceleration of lust. He moves her with two big steps towards the wall. They wait, they look. Bass needs her to want this as much as he does. His mouth is slightly open, his eyes on her. And then she does. And she kisses him. Again and again.

And Charlie feels how he sees her, again. And again. How it is just the both of them. Eyelocks and no distance between them this time. Deep hungry kisses. Slow caring ones. His scruff in his neck, her hands on his chest. His hands under her ass. Bass presses his hard cock, buried in his pants for now against her core and in between her thighs.

Bass feels the giant overwhelming urge to taste more from her, all of her.

He moves his head closer to hers. 'Let me take care of you Charlotte.' His voice is raspy and barely audible because of so much hard lust in between them.

He watches her, wanting to tell her it is okay with his eyes. Charlie just watches him with lazy lust filled eyes as he moves through his knees. Opening her pants with slow movements of his fingers.

The trust she places right now in him makes his chest swell with pride and his cock swell with more fucking lust.

Charlie watches Bass, on his damn knees right in front of her, one hand on her thigh keeping her in place against the wall. The shelter of the small storage room making her give in. Or maybe his hand does. Or his eyes, his eyes that never let go of hers. His curls are between her thighs. His tongue brushing against her core and clit. She moans and Bass almost comes when she reaches out and she is moaning because of him. And her hands are carefully yet forcefully reaching out for him, _for him dammit,_ moving her hands around his head. She comes with her fingers wrapped in his wild curls.

She moans as she is still trembling on her knees from her orgasm and he is hard wave of tall body moving up hers. Bass licks her neck before he reaches her mouth. She loses touch with reality as all there is Bass now. Noticing her. And when she finally feels him skin on skin and her and his pants, shirt, bra and tank are on the wooden floor of the storage room he holds her against that wall. Her legs around his middle, her feet dangling high in the air. His cock heavy and willing in between her thighs.

Bass feels her wetness move over his cock. He feels the warmth of where he wants to burry himself radiate towards the head of his cock. He takes a fucking breathe, before he loses control. He wants to show her how much he sees her. How much he has always seen her.

He wants to burry himself deep inside of her and show her what he can do to her and how many times he can make her come, in his arms, with his cock, with his thrusting.

'Bass...' Charlie moans. Bass is rewarded by his own name wrapped in an obscene beautiful moan.

Charlie holds her arms around his neck. And when he groans her name when he pushes deep inside of her, she feels more seen that she has ever felt before.

* * *

 **Dear Threemagpies, happy birthday! I hope you liked unpacking this special present today.. It was my pleasure to write it for you! Thank you to everyone for reading, wishing you all a good day today! Love from Love**


End file.
